In general, automated analyzers are loaded with consumables necessary to perform an analysis before starting the analysis. In case loading has to be performed during analysis, the analysis has to be interrupted.
EP 1 275 966 discloses a stacker system where a stacker is manually loaded by pulling out a movable platform on which the stacker is mounted and filling the stacker with consumables. Manual loading is only possible when both the supply lifter and the recovery lifter are at their lowest positions. The stacker can, thus, not be loaded while the analyzer is in operation.
The present invention provides an improved system and method for continuously loading consumables into an analytical apparatus.